Skin Deep
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: Sam finally thinks shes finally found peace and quiet as she moves into the outskirts of a city she wishes to forget, yet remember. But while out for a walk and a smoke she realizes she has neighbors. And boy, are they a handful. "Do you ever feel like...The world is on reset? And you feel so hopeless without even knowing why?"


**_[Prologue]_**

 ** _This is a pilot chapter. I don't know if I'll continue this. Might just be a oneshot. This chapters the future, the next chapters will be from the past building up to this point and onward._**

* * *

 _When the hell is that power coming back on?!_

I shifted through my cupboards, fussing as I searched for my stash. I clicked my lighter off and on, trying to remember where I last put it.

The flipping power had gone out, I was stuck in complete boredom, with two sleeping non-human guests over. I grumbled impatiently, opening up the bottom drawer. A look of relief passed through me. I gave a sigh, pulling a small box out.

Just earlier, the power had gone out while My nephew was over with Frisk. Toriel had come over and managed to take the kids for a few hours until the power came back. She could tell I was anxious.

Although...This was a hell of a long visit. When was the last time I checked My phone?

Shit. I would have to call her to see if my nephew was spending the night.

* * *

 _"Auntie! I wanna play on the Xbox!" Begged Joseph as Frisk looked at me expectantly. I swear I looked sweaty. I remembered last time tried playing with the xbox. He broke my kinect._

 _Suddenly, there was a loud click as suddenly.._

 _Lights out._

 _Three. I watched as my nephew and Frisk suddenly tense. Oh no._

 _Two. I saw them take a deep breath. I tensed._

 _One._

 _"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!"_

 _Frisk and Joseph gave a loud scream as it registered to them they were in complete darkness. It was seconds before I gave a sigh and rubbed my face. God damn it..._

 _I soon put my hands on their shoulders. "It's okay! It's fine guys!" My phone was the only source of light in the living room and my nephew and Frisk huddled near it._

 _I watched as Frisk signed to me in the dark, looking worried. **"Do you have flashlights?"**_

 _As I once was mute due to my voice being lost before, I learned sign language in my spare time. I understood most of what they signed. "Thanks for reminding me. Come on chikapeas." I said, guiding them through the dark house to the garage._

* * *

After they left to Toriels, Papyrus and Sans had come out due to Papyrus fearing for my safety. Claiming, "FEAR NOT HUMAN, YOU SHOULD NEVER BE ALONE IN THESE DARK TIMES!" Although Sans clarified that Papyrus was simply scared of the dark and wanted my company and Sans. What a goober.

I cracked a smile, thinking how adorable this all really was. But I couldn't help feeling confused by it all.

I was about to light up my stash, before realizing that it was a rather dumb idea to smoke downstairs where Papyrus was asleep. It had only been two hours since we read him one of my storybooks to help him sleep. Rather not give him a rude awakening.

Once he was snoozing, me and Sans both left the couch to watch some late night videos with what little battery life I had left on my laptop. But Sans fell asleep on my bed soon after. As for me...

I needed a smoke, desperately. Sans was used to my smoking. He wouldn't care if I smoked in my bedroom while he snoozed. I picked up my box, quietly shuffling into the livingroom, taking a peek at Papyrus, who was snoring loudly into his pillow. He still wore his armor as usual. And the adorable cape.

Tentatively, I lifted the covers over his shoulder bones, wondering if it would even do any good, as they never really got cold. But he definitely felt it as he yawned wide, before snuggling into the blanket. A amused smile crossed my lips. He was definitely the younger brother.

I then slowly left the living room, going up the stairs and going down the hallway. My eyes glanced up to the bare walls. I still hadn't put up the family photos on my walls even after all this time...

A cough suddenly escaped me. Before another. And another. _Aw, shit._

I covered my mouth, trying to resist the urge to cough. Was I getting sick? I mean, I got discharged from the hospital only twelve or so hours ago. I had been at the park and my nephew had made the mistake of leaving my sights and taking Frisk out to a breaking ice pool. He dared Frisk he could make it to the thin parts of the ice and make it back safely. Only to fall in, Frisk following after.

I had jumped in, having them climb over my body to get to safety. But when I was going to get out, I froze up in shock and went under. I was in so much agony I couldn't move or breathe and ending up drowning.

Undyne saved my ass though. Surprisingly. Even though the water was fucking cold.

I soon saw the outline of my door. Faint sounds coming from it. My videos were still going. I breathed finally, not feeling the tickle in the back of my throat.

I slowly pushed open my door, my eyes first taking notice of Sans sitting upright and asleep on my bed. My laptop was still playing Doctor who quietly. As I lowered my volume before leaving.

He began to drool a bluish ooze from his mouth as he snored. I took that as a sign that he was content. I tiptoed quietly into my room, shutting the door quietly behind me with a click.

I soon sat down in my swivel chair and opened up my box, trying to calm my racing heart. It had been a while since my last smoke. I need this. I needed relief-

 ** _Thump._**

I froze, my eyes turning to look at Sans, who snorted in his sleep. My box had fallen on the floor in my stupid rush for the stash. I suddenly felt guilty for my cravings.

 _"Keep a level head. You can't rely on things like that kiddo."_ Sans words rang through my head the last I smoked. When was the last time I smoked anyhow?

I soon stared at the Sleeping lump of a skeleton in my bed. My eyes softened a bit, thinking how different he looked with his eyes shut like that. I never did understand how his eyes were even doing that in the first place. He always said it was magic. But of course, my puny human mind couldn't comprehend it. I liked scientific explanations.

 _Sorry Sans, but I reeeeally need a smoke._

I soon pulled out my vape, being quiet about my smoking. Slowly, I inhaled my sweet herb into my throat, burning my lungs in the most beautiful way possible. I gave a shudder. In a few minutes, I would completely relax.

It was time for music.

I lifted my hoodie, soon reaching for my favorite headphones. I pulled my phone out from my pocket, soon hooking it up. I would do this religiously. Just tune out everything and focus.

I tapped the screen, music then caressed at my eardrums. I kept glancing at Sans every time I turned the volume up, hoping the noise wouldn't bother him. Oh hell, how the fuck did he hear me with no ears?

 _Magic you dumbass._ My mind sang. Why was that the answer to everything?

My brain began to replay over and over the memory of when I was coming back from the bar. When I had my first real serious talk with Sans. When I was drunk and I was losing control of myself. Unlike all the humans in the world, I had a confusing ability that Sans was helping me control. Well, for the most part anyway. I couldn't rely on him for everything after all.

Since I was a kid, I learned that my emotions were not normal. I would feel a strange pulsation in my body that would eventually turn painful. Honestly, I was in constant pain. Only by releasing my energy would the pain fade. And by releasing energy. I literally mean it.

* * *

 _"Please...I just wanna be alone..." I pleaded with him, holding my hands into my chest to hide the unnatural glowing light emitting from my fingers. It was beginning to burn horribly. I began to back up but he was inching towards me._

 _"Kid, just let me have a look. You can make this easier for both of us." He said, and his exposed bony hands was now reaching for my arms. My entire body tensed and my eyes widened. He was going to touch me._

 _"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

 _It was by instinct I lashed out at him, pushing him away from me. Though it was a shit idea as it hurt my hands from his thick bones under his coat. Though I had pushed him hard enough to knock him onto his bony ass. The power in my hands had added that special force. Only recently had I found out that Sans could have been killed by the blow easily._

 _Sans shook his head, feeling almost dizzy from the force. He looked intrigued now. He soon pushed himself up, brushing mud and ice off of his coat. Why didn't he yell at me? Why didn't he attack me? I was expecting anger. Something. But he just brushed off my assault like it wasn't a big deal. What did he want?_

 _My vision began to act up. I began to slurr my words. "What the... fuuuck do you want from mee?! Just leave me alone! I don't wanna... hurt yooou..."_

 _It was then he grabbed my arms with such strength I did not know he had, startling me as he raised my arms, examining the blue crackle of energy emitting from my skin. How did he move so fast? I swallowed nervously as the color reflected off his eyes. In my drunken stupor he looked more terrifying._

 _It was then his right eye began to glow blue. I stared in confusion as the energy around my hands faded. He soon raised a bony brow. "Huh, thats new. So thats what that light was..." He said nonchalantly._

 _There was several moments of unsettling silence. My eyes were wide. The lights? The lights from when I..._

 _He had been watching me?!_

 _"I-I d-don't-"_

 _But he interrupted. "Yeah look Kid, I get it. You're trying to hide it because you don't want to hurt people. but believe me sweet cheeks, this could be your downfall." He said with a tilt of his head and a shrug. But soon his eyes looked off to the side, before he sighed. "But what do I know?" It was then he released my arms._

 _I was so confused at this point. I felt dizzy from the level of alcohol in my system. It was seconds before I found myself vomiting at my feet, my last dinner leaving my stomach._

 _Once getting a breath in, I looked up, seeing Sans with a rather grossed out expression. His fixed grin faltered. As though he had not expected this at all. Humans were rather gross in comparison to monsters. "Bit of a lightweight aren't yah?" He asked with raised arms._

* * *

A faint smile crossed my face. I was such an idiot. I slowly pulled my hoodie over my head and headphones, feeling a cold chill settle in my bedroom. Now I was starting to feel the cold. If only I had a fireplace.

If Sans gave off more body heat I would have sat my cold ass next to him if prompted. But he was a skeleton after all. He wasn't much help in this.

I turned the volume up higher, focusing on the impending bass drop. I needed this high. I wanted to feel the chills of my music.

My phone suddenly vibrated, startling me out of my calm mind.

My blurry eyes noticed the name _"Toriel."_ as the caller.

 _Oh shit I forgot to call._

I quickly answered, clearing my throat quietly. "Hello?" I said quietly, peeking over to Sans who stayed asleep. God he looked kinda cute like that.

 _Wait, cute?-_

 _"Oh, Yes! Hello dear this is Toriel!"_ Came the familiar motherly voice on the phone. I could hear the faint voices of Joey and Frisk. Though Frisk's was more the mumbling type. Frisk usually just signed with their hands...

"Hi. You guys doing okay?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to try and clear them.I was being affected by the high. I would try my best to sound sane for the call though.

 _"Ah, yes. The children are playing checkers. They seem happy."_ She sounded like she was smiling on the other end. I rubbed my face, glad it wasn't bad news. But I knew there was a hidden reason for her to call.

 _"But Uhm...Joseph wants to stay the night."_ She sounded like she was whispering now, as though she didn't want Joey to hear to engage her. _"And he doesn't want to stop playing games with Frisk. Would it be alright if I uh..."_

I already knew the answer. "Yeah, take him for the night. Joseph needs a playmate his age. He rarely likes to play with other kids. Theres something about Frisk he admires." I told her, knowing she'd agree on that and encourage them to play together.

 _"I agree... Well then. I shall see you tomorrow. Hopefully the power will come back soon for us."_ She sounded worried. I wasn't worried too much. Joseph would be fine as long as he was with Frisk.

"Alrighty...Thank you and good luck." I joked softly, knowing how a handful kids were. Toriel gave one last goodbye before I tapped the screen to end the call. I sighed, before getting back to my music.

I hoped no one else would call this night. I needed my songs...

For hours I remained in my chair, not wanting to move and to enjoy the warmth in my body from the beautiful high. I breathed in more smoke, watching the cloud trails drift to the ceiling. I was surprised I hadn't woke him up yet. I remember Papyrus saying he was a heavy sleeper.

When the music was getting to vocals, I silently began to sing.

 _"Nice pipes."_ I remember Sans saying when I went to sing that one night.

I imagined myself back in that bar, singing my songs and making people smile. I made so many people happy with my voice. Thats all people really knew about me, my voice. Nothing else. Which was great. I didn't want them to know much else.

 _Oh god here comes the bass..._

When the bass drop was near, I felt sudden chills go down my back. I heard my voice falter from the chills. I failed to notice a familiar spark of light in my hands. But I definitely felt it. I knew I shouldn't have focused too much on the drop. Music was one of my triggers for-

 _Oh shit. Shit. I got carried away again-_

When I thought I could regain control, A feeling of breathlessness overwhelmed me as a shimmering heart appeared in front of me. I recognized it quickly as my soul. The last time this happened was with a demonstration with Sans. Music made me lose control. It was like a fuel for it. I felt suddenly queasy and tried to pull it back. _Remember to keep calm. Imagine it coming back into your chest. Lower your energy. Come on...Calm your tits!_

Frisk had something similar to me when they fell into Mount Ebott. Frisks soul was so powerful that they managed to free everyone from that dark world. But mine was a different story. When I was upset, my soul would fluctuate. Or my hands would burn from the energy. The only way I fixed this was by finding a clearing and releasing the energy painfully. Sans seemed to not be fully concerned about my issues. But he was there. Soon the shimmering light began to fade as the music quieted out of existence.

 _Oh thank fuck..._

I exhaled, my breath visible in the cold air. That build up of energy...

Soon pausing my music, I had the eerie feeling of being watched. I stared at my phone's screen, wondering why, I soon lifted my eyes for a mere second.

Only to see Sans staring at me through the reflection on my Television. His eyes dead set on mine. His rows of teeth glinted in the reflection. My stomach dropped. A chill went down my back and I inhaled burning smoke into my lungs. I choked out and my phone dropped to the floor.

 _ **"J-Jesus fu-ack Sans! Oh my GOOOD!"**_ I said in between gasps of breath as I struggled to breathe in fresh air for my burning lungs. I could see his grin widen, before snuggling his face into the coller of his jacket. "Sorry Kiddo. Couldn't resist." He said with a wheezed laugh as he held his sides.

 _That was too perfect._

That was one thing I couldn't get over. His eyes unnerved me. Just blackest of black sockets of eyes with pinpricks of light as the pupils. You KNEW when he was looking at you. Unlike Papyrus, who kept his eyes hidden.

I soon regained myself, giving him a daring look. "Scared me out of my god damn _skin_." I managed to say. And his grin grew ever wider. _Seriously,_ how the shit was he doing that? It was like his bones could... flex? Stretch? Oh hell, his excuse would just be "Magic."

"Huh, I would've thought I... _chilled you to the bone._ " Was his reply, and a small smile grazed my cheeks. One which he quickly took notice of. His jokes weren't all bad. I still laughed. I was glad he was awake now. or at least conscious enough to speak.

"Was I too loud with my music?" I asked him, my fingers pressing the volume down option as another song began to play. It was then he shook his head, before giving a stretch of his body. "Nah, kiddo." The bed creaked softly with his movements. I almost wanted to cringed at the popping sounds. But he definitely looked relieved.

"Jo still at Frisk's house?" He asked , his eyelids(?) closed briefly. My eyes shifted to my phone on the floor, remembering the phone call from earlier. "Yeah. I knew his plan. He wanted to stay over as long as possible and spend the night." I sighed softly. Toriel had better skills at hosting then me.

A deep chuckle escaped Sans, knowing what the little tike was up to. His pinpricks of eyes sparked with amusement. "Such a brat." He commented. I smiled faintly again. Joey wasn't really a brat. He just wanted moments to last longer.

My tired and dry eyes glanced at my phone. It was very late now. Past one. No doubt the kids would still be awake, driving Toriel possibly mad. Probably begging her to make cookies even with the power being out.

I took one last huff of my pipe, before setting it aside.

Sans eyes glanced to the item I set down, before shutting his eyelids again. "You should get to bed Kiddo, it's kinda late." Grunted Sans, who looked ready to fall asleep again. I considered his words, my fingers drumming on my knees. My fingers were starting to itch and burn.

I barely slept with all the pent up energy inside of me. It was taking it's toll on my body. When was the last time I slept anyways?

 _Oh great._

My eyes glanced down to my fingers, feeling the familiar pulsation going through them. I grit my teeth as it manifested itself as crackling blue energy around my hands. Again, I had lost some control over myself with the music. It was seeping through me. In my haze, paranoia set in.

 _Crap crap crap crap. Maybe I can walk outside? To shake it off? It's not going away this time fuck-_

 _"Sam."_ Came Sans sudden voice. I looked at him nervously, startled from my panicked thoughts And the fact he said my name. His eyes were trained on my hands. "C'mere." He said, his hands pulled out of his pockets, to pat the soft bed.

My mind a little buzzed, I did what he asked. I got up from my swivel chair, soon crawling into bed with him, although I was rather hesitant...

I had issues with personal space. Although I seemed to warm up to Sans right away. I didn't seem to mind when he wanted to look at my skin or hands. He was curious. It seemed he was the only one I let close enough.

When I settled, he spoke. "Let me look.." He said softly, extending his bony hands to mine.

I felt uneasiness creep into me. I had a real fear of touch but the pain in my hands was becoming much worse. Also I didn't like how he was staring at me, waiting. At night, it looked more freakish then in daytime. Something about those pinpricks of light as his pupils made me feel exposed.

 _Fuck shit fuck his eyes are creepy!_

I soon gave him my hands, and quickly regretted it.

 ** _His hands are chilled to the bone._**

 _GOD DAMMIT SANS! YOU AND YOUR COLD HANDS!_ My mind screamed at me.

I shivered and cringed at the coldness in my hands. Every hair stood on end. My left eye twitched in annoyance, while Sans chuckled softly. "Grin and bare it, kid." He said, before focusing on my burning hands. Honestly it wasn't that bad, as it was soothing to the burning sensations ripping through my skin.

I remembered when I had released this energy away from my body out in the fields. When I didn't notice he was watching me. I was unable to control it. The energy just got so incredibly pent up I suffered psychically.

His thumbs traced circles on my palms, giving a strange sensation of my energy draining away. Including the harsh thumping in my chest. Slowly, veeeery slowly, the pain was subsiding. Had I overacted again? I assumed the worst.

"Nothing to be worried about, kid." He said in passing, as though reading my thoughts.

Sans studied the energy carefully, testing the density as it seemed to form a life of it's own, separate from hers. He had been curious about this for a while. This was something more then her soul fluctuating. This was one of the reasons why he woke up. He felt her soul _pushing_ against his.

 _Alphys would know more maybe..._

I didn't notice the blue glint in his right eye as the blue light left my hands. I watched the energy swirl into the air, before fading away into nothingness.

 ** _The energy disappeared..._**

I looked at my plain old shaking hands, wishing I somehow knew how to control my soul energy so easily. He just completely stopped it. I don't think I would ever understand the real concept of monster magic. _You're a lifesaver Sans..._

We locked eyes for a few seconds, before he regrettably released me, the cold sensation lingered however.

"Better?" He asked me, though his eyes were looking off to the side.

I gave a slow nod, flexing my fingers and giving them one last glance. "Much." The burn was gone, the pain was gone, the pulsing energy was gone. Yeah, I'd say it was much better.

"Good, Now get some sleep. My bro wakes up particularly early." He grumped, putting his hands back into his pockets as he settled. His legs soon crossed. A look of realization came over me.

 _Oh yeah. Hopefully he's not too mad that we left him to watch movies. Wow, I'm a dick. Well, I mean, Sans joined me so I guess that makes him a dick too. Or did he not want me to be alone tonight?_

I stared at him, thinking over what had happened that led up to this. How I allowed him so easily into my home and personal space. In the past, I wouldn't have allowed just anyone near me...

It angered me at times.

Had I only known him for a few weeks? Or had it been two months? I was unsure. But he made such an impression along with his brother I couldn't help but trust them. Then came Toriel, Alphys and then Undyne...

 _I had changed..._

"What, somethin' on my skull?" Sans suddenly asked, pulling his hands out of his pockets to scratch at his skull. It took me a moment to realize I was staring at him for too long.

 _Yeah, I have two skeletons in my house. That I somehow let in. Without a fuss. And somehow, in some fucking way, I may have a fondness for-_

"U-Uh you don't mind if I sleep next to you?" I blurted out. Well, thats _not_ what I wanted my lips to do.

He seemed to study my expression, as though knowing it wasn't what I meant to say. "Not if you mind a large _bony_ thing next to you." Was his reply and I felt my heart stop short of beating for a second.

A choked sound escaped me. _I'm sure he wasn't...He didn't..._

Immediately my mind went haywire. I jumped to conclusions due to my haze. "...Y-You realize how seriously _perverted_ that came out as?" I said, my eyes wide. Did he have to say that now? While I was in bed with him? Technically? And he said _/thing/_ instead of _dude_ or _guy_ or something.

It was then his face tinted a dark shade of blue. He looked so embarrassed- No wait _seriously_ how the _fuck_ was he doing that? He was _blushing blue_. Like some anime character-

"Hey, you're the one that thought it. I'm not the one with my head in the gutter." He muffled out as he smothered his face into his coat. Obviously trying to hide his embarrassment. _Okay, maybe he didn't mean it that way. But still-_

My eyes took notice of how much shorter and rounder he looked with his face hiding in his coat. I was easily distracted.

 _God dammit he looks like a puffball when he does that-_

Quickly stopping myself, My left eye twitched in again. "I hate you." I blurted out quietly. It was random, uncalled for. But I didn't care. I wasn't all there yet.

Sans took no offence, as I was just tired. He lifted his face. "Love you too, Buddy." He said with a wink and a wider smile. He never took anything to heart it seemed. He was right, it was time for bed. Even for me. I sighed, laying back next to him, relaxing as the familiar softness of the bed crept into me. The pain in my back was gone, now cushioned by the soft pillows behind us.

The drug was kicking in again. I sighed softly, curling my legs into my chest. I could sleep like this forever. I could care less that there was a skeleton next to me now. I didn't even want the blanket.

How many times had I done this, alone? Taking big hits and just laying in bed forever, trying not to care about anything so I could just live quietly in peace. For me to have lowered my barriers, to allow someone to be near me in my most personal area...

I felt at ease oddly.

I shifted my feet, knowing that if I kept thinking I wouldn't get any sleep. "Night Sans." I mumbled out, hoping by saying goodnight it would make me fall asleep faster. And it did, as my eyes were shutting. It didn't even register that I was slumping against Sans. His eyes shifted to me, humor glinting in those eyes.

"Nighto kiddo." Sans joked one last time. I exhaled a laugh that was barely heard.

 _ **~Hours later~**_

 _A voice roared through the house only hours later. Sans jerked awake, nervously sweating from the sudden shout. My eyes snapped opened from the sound and from Sans suddenly jerking and poking my side roughly with one of his ribs._

 _"SANS?! HUMAN!? WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?! IS THE SLUMBER PARTY OVER?! HAVE YOU BEEN KIDNAPPED?"_

 _A frustrated growl escaped me. "Oh my fucking god."_

 _"Told yah, kid."_

 _"FUCK YOU!"_

 _"Buy me a drink first."_

 ** _"SANS!"_**


End file.
